Chances
by heartstringlanterns
Summary: The world was safe. But a new threat is rising. Enzan returned to Densan after the four years he has left. Netto bumps into him one day in the most unfortunate of circumstances. How will things go for the two when Netto never told him her secret before he left for England years ago? Fem!Netto/Enzan and Blues/Rockman!
1. Chapter 1

**Chances**

†**~*~*~*~†**

**A/N**: First story in this franchise. This is a story for Netto and Enzan, only slightly different. *hugs self because of feels* Mmmm, I just love those two so much, why aren't there any good stories of them except in the story **Stages**? Okay, main pairing is Fem!Netto and Enzan, second is Blues and Rock. Okay, important; this is a different story all together. The plot takes place a year or two after Megaman Access.

**Title**: Chances.

**Summary**: The world was safe. But a new threat is rising. Enzan returned to Densan after the four years he has left. Netto bumps into him one day in the most unfortunate of circumstances. How will things go for the two when Netto never told him her secret before he left for England years ago?

**Timeline**: After MM Access.

**Characters**: Enzan, Netto, Blues, and Rock most of the time.

**Rating**: 15+Content not suitable for readers under 15 years old.

**Warnings**: Female Netto, age alteration, Blues and Rockman relation, Fem!Netto and Enzan relation, some OOCness, dark themes, mild cursing, and mentioning of other characters in different continuity.

†**~*~*~*~†**

Chapter 1: Prologue

"_You really are leaving, aren't you?"_

"_Yes, Hikari. Now that the Cyber world is safe, and, that in turn, the real world is safe from the likes of malevolent people taking over it."_

_Netto Hikari and Ijuin Enzan were at the Densan airport terminal, where a long line at the counter for the baggage check-in was inspecting people's bags. Enzan's own luggage was one of them. The duo haired teen was going back to England where the IPC building there needs him, now that the world didn't need saving as much anymore. He's going to have an earful from his cousin, that was for sure. The IPC doesn't need him anymore now that his father was taking care of it._

_Netto's heart stung. He couldn't believe it. After their rivalry, their friendship, their adventures together…It was all going to end. He closed his hands into fists until his knuckles turned white._

'_**Say it. I have to say it! I owe it to him that much.'**_

_As the brunette was left in his thoughts, Enzan walked towards the baggage check-in to get his luggage._

'_**C'mon, say it! Why can't you say it?! He's leaving for good, say something!'**_

"_Enzan!" He started._

_Aforementioned boy looked at him, cool and nonchalant as always with his signature poker face and that mightier-than-thou air around him that made the brunette not like him the first time they met. His cold icy blue eyes that held more than indifference throughout their time together._

_Netto's going to miss it._

_He's going to miss their rival banter, their sense and no sense discussions, going to miss the times when he would storm into Enzan's office or meetings when he forgets to eat or sleep, going to miss their adventures-especially that one time that turned out to be nothing to worry about, going to miss how the duo haired boy would keep on nagging him on how to fight right in Net battling, going to miss…_

_Netto's going to miss Enzan, so terribly. Period._

_Instead of the thing, the important fundamental thing Netto has to say didn't pass his lips._

_Placing his right hand on his hip, raising his left arm and forming his hand into a fist, he struck the pose he's always known for when he knows things will turn out better in the end, added with his goofy smile, Netto said,_

"_Take care over there, pal! It's been really fun. Maybe we'll cross paths again, someday."_

_Enzan gave a rare small smile, expecting that coming from the brunette NetOp. Shaking his head, the duo haired teen raised his hand. Signifying one last handshake in their last minute together, as friends._

_Seeing this, Netto returned the gesture like he always did._

_Separating their hands, Enzan gave a final nod before he walked towards is plane scheduled to leave for England._

_Netto watched him leave with a heavy, heavy heart as Enzan disappeared from the sea of people._

"_Netto…" Came the familiar voice from his PET._

"_I'm fine, nii-san."_

_Leaving the airport he met his friends that remained behind by the entrance for Netto's sake. Meiru, Dekao, Yaito, Tohru, along with their Navi's, Roll, Gutsman, Glyde, and Iceman._

"_Netto," Meiru began but seeing the shadowed face of her friend knew he didn't get to say what he needed to say._

"_You never got to tell him, didn't you?" Yaito stated. Not in the nagging voice she was known for when situations like this happened. She was all but sombre._

_Netto shock his head no as his body began to shake. "No. I-I didn't…"_

_It was all the brunette could take as he collapsed to his knees as he began to cry. Crying his eyes and his heart out, and all his friends could to was comfort the distraught and heartbroken brunette._

"_I'll never find another like him." Netto sobbed, and sobbed._

_He was a cowards from the beginning when he and Enzan met. There were chances. So many chances to tell him._

_But in the end, Netto never told Enzan that __**she **__was a girl from the start._

†**~*~*~*~†**

**TBC**

**A/N**: Finished. How do you like it? Good? Bad? Does it need some fixing? Tell me in the comments. *being over dramatic*I need some E tank coming from you guys, or I might go low on energy!~ Just kidding! But seriously, give me some comments. It's ma juice to keep on going!


	2. Four years later

**Chances**

†**~*~*~*~†**

**A/N**: *is all giddy* Thank you for the reviews I've gotten! Truthfully, I expected one review out of the first chapter of this story but I gots two, **two**, reviews. That makes me so happy. =^= So, to those who faved and reviewed, here is chapter 2 of **Chances**.

**Title**: Chances.

**Summary**: The world was safe. But a new threat is rising. Enzan returned to Densan after the four years he has left. Netto bumps into him one day in the most unfortunate of circumstances. How will things go for the two when Netto never told him her secret before he left for England years ago?

**Timeline**: After MM Access.

**Characters**: Enzan, Netto, Blues, and Rock most of the time.

**Rating**: 15+Content not suitable for readers under 15 years old.

**Warnings**: Female Netto, age alteration, Blues and Rockman relation, Fem!Netto and Enzan relation, some OOCness, dark themes, mild cursing, and mentioning of other characters in different continuity.

†**~*~*~*~†**

Chapter 2: Four years later

In a dark bedroom that was blocked by the window curtains lay a prone and sleeping figure on the bed. It was a simple room that any teenager has. The clock that was on the person's bedside table ticked to 7:30 AM.

"Netto. Netto.~"

The one beneath the blanket gave a tired mew mixed with a groan. "Five more minutes…"

"No, Netto, you can't have five more minutes." Said Rockman from within his PET.

Seeing as his sister wasn't about to wake up anytime soon, he decided to project his voice. "Netto Hikari, get up right this second! You're going to be late!"

"Late…?" Netto slurred as the brunette untangled herself from the comfy comforter of sleepydom and looked at her clock on her bedside table.

7:38 AM.

Blinking owlishly and staring at the clock for a couple of minutes whilst Rockman watched in silent humor as his sister's eyes finally widened in realization.

"Not again!" The brunette's scram could be heard in and around the house. Pretty sure a neighbour or two also heard it.

From downstairs Haruka smiled and giggled at her daughter's antics. It's always the same every morning. The older woman wondered if her baby girl was ever going to outgrow the habit of waking up late.

Back upstairs, Netto hastily combed her midriff length hair and tied it up in a high ponytail. She was wearing her usual semi-loose white shirt with their family symbol on each shoulders, a pleated jean skirt with dark blue and white plaid designs, black thigh length tights with yellow stripes on each side, a blue sleeveless zipped up vest that she leaves open, and finally a light blue ascot around her neck.

Finally wearing her socks, the brunette grabbed her PET and placed it at the standard belt for the device, grabbed her bag and quickly dashed downstairs.

"Morning, mama." She greeted along with her brother once she was arrived at the kitchen. But seeing that Netto didn't have time to stay and eat, she picked up her lunch and placed it inside her bag. Drinking her portion of milk for the day, she the spread some orange marmalade on her toast. She had to eat and run if she was to make it to school in time.

Running towards the door, Netto quickly put on her black and yellow and white accent sneakers before placing the skates on.

"Bye-bye, mama. We're off!" She said from a mouthful of toast.

"Have a good day, Netto, Rock!" Haruka waved off her children as they disappeared from sight.

~*~*†*~*~

"Crap, crap, crap, crap!" Netto cursed as she quickly skated through town after getting off the metro.

"It's your fault for sleeping late. Again." Rockman sighed from his PET.

"What were you doing late last night, anyway?" He added.

"I was studying for a quiz. Wished that I had woken up sooner." Netto replied as she turned down another road.

The brunette then blinked when she saw someone familiar. "Meiru-chan! Hey, Meiru-chan!"

Aforementioned teen turned when she was being called. She smiled. "Netto-chan! Good morning!"

The pink haired girl's hair was shoulder length with the same symbol clip on her hair. She wore a comfortable long sleeved baby blue buttoned blouse with a round neckline decorated with lacings, a dark pink pleated skirt, black knee length socks, and blue and white sneakers. She was riding her motor scooter – a present from Yaito last year on her birthday.

Netto smiled and stopped when she reached her childhood friend. "Morning, Meiru-chan."

"Running late? Again?" Meiru teased and laughed when the brunette stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah, you are, too."

Meiru giggled. "C'mon. We can still make it if I put the metal to the pedal."

"Sweet! Let's go!"

With Netto hanging from behind, holding tightly on the handle bar, Meiru hit the motor, and the next thing the two knew they were speeding down the road with an amazing speed they were surprised that they weren't pulled over by the local authorities.

~*~*†*~*~

Within the school's digital lobby, Rock, Roll, Gutsman, Glyde, and Iceman were conversing random subjects. From Gutsman and Dekao's wins from net battling last weekend, to Glyde and Yaito's trip all over Milan, to Rock's major boo-boo when he saw his sister changing out of her undergarment accidentally, to Roll and Meiru's progress in baking complicated cakes.

As they were laughing when Meiru rejected Dekao's request on a date again, the blue Navi suddenly received an e-mail. Confused he opened it since it was sent to him.

When he read the e-mail's contents, a faint dusting of pink appeared on his cheeks. His core was suddenly aflutter.

Roll noticed the pink blush on Rock's cheeks. She also noticed the e-mail he received. Putting two and two together, bell were going off inside Roll's head.

_I wonder who sent the e-mail_, she thought. _Though, I think I have an idea who, but…_

Well, she was going to find out herself.

"Rockman, what's that?" She asked. Though she was half surprised how the Navi reacted.

Said Navi screamed n shock surprise and jumped, literally, three feat in the air. He was sputtering and flailing so bad that he barely said a coherent sentence.

"R-Roll! I-I-I-that is… I was just-Nothing! It was nothing! T-This is just…j-j-j-just…!" Frustrated and annoyed, Rockman quickly closed the e-mail before anyone could read it, and regained his composure in three seconds flat.

Ha. Take that Blues. You're not the only one who's fast.

"Nothing, Roll-chan. It was nothing important."

_Like I believe that. _The pink Navi hummed, not at all convinced. "Okay. So, what was that e-mail all about?"

"Oh, that? Nothing. It was just a random spam message. A very bad and embarrassing message." Rock was _this _close for his palm meeting his face. What kind of excuse was that?!

"A spam message?" Glyde began, confused. "If it was indeed a spam, why haven't we received anything?"

"He's right, guts." Said Gutsman.

"Well, you know… Some spams can be received by people when they are mentioned." That was not the best explanation the blue Navi has in his arsenal.

The rest looked at him, obviously not believing, but for Rock's sake-and since he was starting to sweat bullets (which the author should understand that Navi's don't do those things)-they all hummed and took it. Leaving him alone. But they will get to the bottom of it.

And so the friends, human and Navi alike, went on their normal day as the bell signalled lunch time and the group of friends enjoyed their third week as high school students.

~*~*†*~*~

On the other part of the world, a certain red Navi had a small smile on his face you would think that it was a trick of the light a pixels after he sent the message to a certain blue Navi. From his perch he looked out through the glass windows surrounding he and his NetOp's permanent living apartment. It was already late in the night as his operator was taking a shower, and that left him alone to his thoughts.

'_I has been four years.'_

As he looked out from his PET, he watched as the stars twinkled in the moonless night sky.

Blues sighed wistfully. "I miss you, Rock."

†**~*~*~*~†**

**TBC**

**A/N**: My cheeks are aching because of the fluffiness I've put in there for Rock and Blues. I don't know about you guys, so tell me what you think. Speak your mind. And I know very well that Netto is a little different here, but there is a reason. Just be patient until that time. Also, help. I have not watched MM Access, and I barely watched half of . So please tell me how they plug in their Navi. Is it still 'Plug in' or is it the laser version of it? Seriously; some assistance please.

See you all in the next update. Bye-bye.


End file.
